


My Pretty Treasure

by SinQueen69



Series: Requests [98]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boypussy Stiles Stilinski, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Dragon AU, Dragon Shifter Derek Hale, M/M, Object Insertion, Praise Kink, Prompt Fill, Vaginal Sex, Wealth kink, alcohol enema
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26623360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Request Anon: A weird kink I have is wealth, (god that probably sounds really strange) Things like wearing a ton of expensive jewellery, having jewels put inside Stiles pussy until he’s full of them. Maybe even having Derek or Peter using a bottle of expensive champagne to give him an alcohol enema in his pussy. And some praise kink/dirty talk? Sorry I know this is a long ask but I hope I haven’t weirded you out and thanks for reading my requestFt. Dragon Shifter Derek + Boypussy Stiles
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Requests [98]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618726
Comments: 8
Kudos: 561





	My Pretty Treasure

Stiles didn’t squirm; his body was far too weighed down for that. Derek was crooning happily as he finished locking a solid gold anklet around his right ankle to match the one already on his left. Derek sat back on his heels, gold eyes raking over Stiles’ jewel-covered body and smiled with satisfaction. 

“My prettiest treasure,” Derek stated as he ran his claws over the ruby toe rings that decorated each one of Stiles’ toes before his rough palm smoothed up Stiles’ legs and over the gold bands on the human’s thighs. Stiles shivered as the half-formed scales on the dragon shifter’s arms brushed over his bare skin, Stiles moaned openly when the claws he had seen tear hunter’s and knights apart gently caressed his bare cunt with soft strokes. 

“I have some special planned for you tonight my treasure, be good for me and hold your pretty pussy open for me?” Derek purred as he leaned back, eyes glinting as the light in his cave caught the gems on the numerous strands of gold that were layered around Stiles’ throat glistened when Stiles moved to do as he was told. 

Stiles had been a sacrifice to Derek, the Dragon in the mountain by his village. Stiles had been shocked when he found himself falling in love with the dragon shifter and being loved in return, now he was Derek’s most coveted treasure in his hoard. 

Stiles felt his cheeks burn as he hooked his ring clad fingers in his cunt and spread his pussy lips wide, exposing the soft pinkness to the dragon who was holding a bottle in his hands. 

“You’re already so soft and pretty here treasure, but you need to be wet and prettier,” Derek decided as he popped open the bottle that Stiles recognized as some of the most expensive champagne his village sent up monthly to Derek. Stiles yelped in shock as the Dragon poured the champagne directly into his spread cunt. 

Stiles gasped and wiggled as the champagne flooded his cunt, it tingled and bubbled as it flowed down his ass and stomach once his cunt was quickly filled. Stiles tossed his head back with a whine as his soaking, tingling cunt convulsed and he felt oddly full and warm in his gut. Derek put the now empty bottle down before lowering his face and lewdly slurped some of the champagne out of Stiles’ cunt. 

“D-Derek!” Stiles whimpered as the dragon drank some of the alcohol directly from his pussy before moving away. 

“Nice and wet my treasure,” Derek said pleased as he opened a small box, a glance revealed that smooth, polished gems of different colours and sizes were inside and Stiles’ felt a fresh river of champagne slip out of his drenched cunt as Derek picked one up with a smug glint in his eyes. 

“Ah!” Stiles cried out as Derek inserted the oddly shaped gem into his cunt, pushing the champagne out of him as his pussy swallowed the gem with ease. 

“Pretty gems for my treasure’s pretty pussy,” Derek said happily as he pushed another gem into Stiles’ cunt. Stiles lost his hold on his pussy lips as Derek worked a third gem into his cunt. Derek hummed as Stiles collapsed onto his back while panting, the Dragon didn’t pause in adding more gems from the box into Stiles’ pussy.

“So full, please Derek, I can’t,” Stiles moaned weakly as he lost the energy to even lift his limbs that were covered with heavy gold bands and sparkling gemstones. 

“Just one more treasure,” Derek crooned as he rubbed Stiles’ slightly swollen stomach as he wiggled and twisted a ruby until it was seated inside of Stiles’ pussy that was still leaking champagne. 

“My treasure,” Derek said smugly as he leaned back on his heels to observe the way Stiles’ body was covered from head to toe in shining gems and gold. 

“Derek,” Stiles gasped when his legs were suddenly pulled up and tossed over the dragon’s shoulders. The action shifted the numerous gems deeper into his cunt earning a whimper from the human. Stiles choked and arched his back as Derek’s cock pushed into his ass, since he had agreed to be Derek’s treasure his body was constantly ready to be used by the dragon shifter. 

“Now my treasure is perfect,” Derek grinned as his wings extended out behind him, preening at how beautiful he made his treasure look. 

“Ah, ah!” Stiles dug his fingers into the furs he was laid out on as Derek lazily thrust in and out of his ass, claws pushing and wiggling the gems inside of Stiles’ cunt each time Derek’s cock was sheathed in Stiles’ ass. 

“Derek, Derek!” Stiles sobbed when the dragon shifter used the tip of his claws to tease his swollen clit and Derek hummed pleased when Stiles let out a loud cry that echoed in his cave as he came, squirting out around the gems in his cunt, mixing with the champagne that was still leaking out of his cunt.

Derek flared his wings quite pleased with himself as he roughly fucked into Stiles’ clenching ass before roaring out his pleasure as he painted Stiles’ walls with his hot cum. Stiles whined and squirmed as the dragon pulled out of him and swiftly inserted a smooth, long emerald into his ass. Stiles flushed as Derek curled around him with his scaled arms and wings as the emerald kept the dragons cum inside of him. 

“My pretty, pretty treasure,” Derek kissed over Stiles’ face before tucking the exhausted human against his chest while cooing happily as Stiles relaxed against him.

**Author's Note:**

> Check Out My Twitter & Curious Cat
> 
> Twitter.com/sinqueen69  
> https://curiouscat.qa/SinQueen69


End file.
